Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own: You Goat Me in Love
by Zahid Alexander
Summary: Quincy confesses that he always loved Jade, and his friends must give him some advice for him to impress her with all the things both love to do. Will he make it?


Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own: You Goat Me in Love.

It was normal day in Pawtucket, like every other. Today, Roxie had plans, she was going to go with Austin Goldenpup… on their first date!

"What are you gonna do today, Jade?" she asked to her roommate.

"I'm gonna stay here and have my daily slumber, you know." Jade answered.

"Don't you think you should do the same? You should get somebody to go out to anywhere you want, whenever you want. Someone you can get along with, besides me, of course."

"Yeah… I'll think about it."

"Ummm… Ok!" Roxie said. I'll go outside and arrange the date with Austin to see where we will go and what time."

She opened the door and left the house, while Jade laid on the couch.

In her way to Austin's house, Roxie found Quincy, Trip, Bev and Edie.

"Hey, Roxie. What's up?" Trip asked her.

"Oh, nothing guys." Roxie said. "I' just on my way to Austin's house. Today, it will be our first date!"

"Oh, congratulations, young lady!" Edie told her.

"They haven't gone out on a date yet?" Trip asked.

Bev hit his arm with her elbow to indicate him to shut up.

"Oh, sorry. And how's Jade?"

"She stayed home, like she always does. I told her that she should look for a partner, too, besides me. Perhaps there is someone that has feelings for Jade and would like to spend time with her.

Quincy got nervous when he heard this.

"Is something wrong, Quincy?" Bev asked him.

"No, nothing." Quincy said. "It's just, could I be Jade's partner?"

"What?!" Roxie said. "You have feelings for Jade?"

"Well, yeah. I mean she's cute, attractive, special, smart…"

"Hmmm… I see what's going on here." Trip said.

"It's the beginning of a classic love story!" Edie said. "First, the boy dates the girl until one day, they become a couple!" Oh, I love this kind of stories, and you know it."

"What? No! Of course I'm not in love with Jade… Ok, maybe a little."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Bev asked him.

"Hmm. I thought you already knew. We showed our feelings for each other a couple of times." Quincy said.

"I honestly don't remember." Roxie said. "But if you want date Jade… Oooh, that was a good rhyme. Go ahead! Do the things you like to do with Jade and see if she likes them!"

"Oh, ok! Thanks, Roxie!" Quincy said "I'll do it in the afternoon." Then he left to his house.

"Good luck, champion!" Trip said to him.

"Tell us how did it go!" Bev said.

"Go and show her your cuteness, gallant!" Edie said.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"What? I think he IS cute."

That evening, Quincy arrived to Jade and Roxie's house.

"Um, Jade? Are you there?" he called.

"Yes." She said, waking up from her nap. "Did you want something?"

"I wanted to know if you'd like to go somewhere with me."

"Well, I just woke up. And I was planning to go out, so why not? I have no other choice."

"Fine! Let's go! I promise I won't let you down."

"Yeah. Sure."

Quincy decided that the perfect place to go first was the arcade. He knew one thing about Jade. She loved paw-zombies related things. So he knew a game she could enjoy playing with him.

"Dino Paw-Zombie Doom?" Jade asked.

"Yes! Just like I think. A perfect game must have dinosaurs and zombies."

They put on their virtual reality helmets, and the action began. Jade was pretty skilled in that game picking up weapons and facing the enemies, even though it was her first time playing. Quincy was also a good player, but he lost so many lives in comparison with Jade. That night, once they finished the game they left the arcade. As they headed to Jade and Roxie's house, Jade said to Quincy:

"You know, Quincy? I never thought I'd say this, but, I actually had a blast. And not just because we were literally blasting zombies and dinosaurs. I liked hanging out with you."

"You did?" Quincy asked. "Oh, Jade. You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that. Do you wanna go out some other day?"

"Well… yeah."

They arrived at Jade's home, and after they said goodbye to each other, Jade entered the house.

"YES!" Quincy shouted.

The next day, he went to Littlest Pet Shop to tell his friends how it all went.

"It was amazing!" Quincy said. "We went to the arcade to play a game I knew she'd love: Dino Paw-Zombie Doom! And she was like: Boom! Bang! Pow! And I was like Ouch! Argh! Take that! And I loved it! But not as much as I love Jade."

"Good job, Quincy!" Roxie said to him.

"Oh, and by the way, how was your first date with Austin?"

"Well…" she said. "The dinner I had with him at that Italian restaurant was beautiful, we ate a big bowl of spaghetti just for us both, and he gladly accepted the last meatball!"

"Cool!"

"What do you think you should do with Jade now?"

"Hmmm. Let me think… I know! What about going to the park? There we could have a picnic."

"Nice!"

"Ok, I'll get everything ready. Then I'll ask Jade if she'd like to go out with me again."

Back in his home, Quincy gathered food, drinks and a blanket. Then he put them in a basket. He went to Jade and Roxie's house and told her about the picnic.

"Well… I do accept, as long as you let me take a nap there."

"Of course, Jade! I think some pets do that in picnics, so you can do anything you want there."

And so, Jade and Quincy headed to the park. There, when they got to a small meadow, Quincy took everything they needed out of the basket, put the blanket on the ground, and both sat on it.

"Want some hay?" Quincy asked Jade.

She looked at him with an irritated look on her face.

"Oh, right. Cats don't eat hay. Well, luckily, I brought a cat biscuits bag, just for you!"

"Wow, Quincy, you DID think about everything." Jade said, opening the bag and having some biscuits.

After a while, Jade took the perfect chance to have her afternoon nap. Then, Quincy thought to himself that it would be actually great to join her on her nap, so he laid next to her, and fell asleep.

Later, Jade returned home, thanking Quincy again for what he did for her. He also went to his home.

Next day, Quincy told again his friends how the picnic with Jade was.

"She was pleased with the cat biscuits I took there for her! And sleeping by her side was wonderful!"

"And now?" Bev asked.

"Guys? Sorry to bother you, but I heard there will be a karaoke dance party at the snack bar tonight!"

"Uh, Trip? You do remember that Quincy cannot sing well, right?"

"Oh, that's true. Pity, Quincy."

"No, don't worry. For Jade, I'll practice."

And that's what Quincy did. He practiced all the morning to sing well and impress Jade. When the moment arrived, he went to Jade's house, and knocked at her door.

"Who's there?"

"Hi, Jade. It's me again. I just wanted to know if tonight you wanted want to go to…"

"The karaoke dance party at the snack bar? Yeah I heard about it. I had other plans in mind, and besides, you sing horrible, honestly."

"Did you know? I've been practicing, and I think I no longer sing out of tune. Come on, I promise I won't let you down."

"Sigh… Okay."

"Thanks!"

That night, they arrived at the snack bar, and had dinner. Then the host called:

"Ladies and gentlemen. Now the karaoke dance party begins. Come close to the jukebox, sing any song you want, shake your body with your friends, and mainly, have fun! Thanks."

Every pet participated. Roxie, Edie, Bev and Trip were also there. They sang their songs, and Quincy and Jade danced to them. Then it was their turn. Quincy said to Jade that he insisted her to go first. So Jade approached the jukebox, picked her favorite song… and began to sing with the most beautiful voice ever heard by Quincy. It was quite different to her normal voice. That inspired him to go next. Once he picked a song, he began to sing with a voice better that normal. It wasn't as good as Jade's, but it was good enough to please her and their friends. Then everyone danced until the party was over.

When they left the snack bar, Jade said to Quincy:

"Princely Quincy… Sorry, now I use nicknames like Roxie. I've really enjoyed all the things you've done for me these last days. I can't wait to see what do you have for me next. Good night."

After she went to her house, Quincy said to himself.

"This is it. Tomorrow, I'll definitely get her. But, with what?"

He thought for a moment. Then he said:

"I got it!"

Next morning, Jade heard a knock on her door. She went out of her bed and towards the door. When she opened it, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"TICK-TOCK?"

In front of her there was an exact replica of Tick-Tock, her old favorite toy. But not just that. It had a letter:

"Dear Jade. Please come to the pool zone at evening. I'll be waiting for you.

-Quincy."

So that's what she did when the time arrived. There she found Quincy, who had already bought a ticket for him and one for her. Quincy knew how much Jade loved swimming, though she was a cat. Both jumped into the big pool and had fun like never before. Roxie, Trip, Edie, Bev, Manny Mouser and Austin were also there, playing in the water. Afterward, they entered the Jacuzzi and relaxed. Later, both were laying on the beach chairs, and Quincy said to her:

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here."

He pulled out an emerald necklace and put it around Jade's neck.

"I bought it from the souvenir shop. I chose this one because it reminded me of your beautiful eyes."

"Oh, Quincy!" Jade said, amazed. She loved gems secretly. "Thank you very much!"

Then she proceeded to… KISS HIM. Quincy instantly fainted, falling from the chair. Jade smiled and went back to the pool. All of his friends ran to aid him.

"Quick! Throw some water from the pool at him!" Trip said.

"He doesn't wake up!" Bev said.

"If it was because of a true love kiss, this may last more than normal…"

"Yes, indeed." Roxie said.

THE END


End file.
